


Frank the Arse

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Based on the prompt: I have a solution..It involves fire. One Shot for the #LLscavengerhunt





	Frank the Arse

She is crying to hard to see as she stumbles into the pub that night. Her mate and barmate, Gellis, takes one look at her and hurries around the bar.

"What is it lass? Is it Frank?" Claire has had a turbulent relationship with Frank Randall for two years now. Off and on. Gellis cannot stand the lad and fervently wishes her friend would find another and finally let him go.

"Yes. And I am really done this time. I..." She can't continue as the tears fall anew down her face. Gellis leads her to a private bench. Once they are away from prying eyes, enclosed in the high seat bench, Gellis turns to her.

"Come lass. Tell me what he has done." This time, she adds in her head. The man has a history of breaking her mate's heart. Says he will change and then turns and does the same. Again and again.

"I found him in bed with one of his students. A man." Her voice breaks at the end and she falls exhausted against her. Gellis is shocked. A player is Randall but she never saw or suspected..

"Iffrin! F*ck!"

"Yes. That was..what do I do?"

"I know. It is well and truly over. It is just."

"Nae! Claire nae buts, nae just. Ye must let Frank the arse go."

"But how?"

"I have a solution..it involves fire."

"Fire? Are we to set him a blaze then?"

"Aye symbolically. Can ye hang around here for the next hour until I am off?"

"I've no where else to be. Frank and I were to.."

"Nae more Frank and I. Sit here. I will bring ye a drink. Cry, scream, rage. Get him out of yer system. When I am off, we will complete the ritual."

"So, what are ye doing?" Claire had spent the last hour mourning and drinking. She arrives, back at her flat, with Gellis and very red eyes. But she does feel a bit better.

"Making a cleansing fire." She has a small metal rubbish bin. "We are to burn things that represent Frank and your relationship."

"Brilliant." She hurries into her bedroom. She finds one of Frank's favorite shirts. She pulls ticket stubs from the play they saw together out of her purse. Pictures of them together. She carries it back to Gellis.

"Perfect. Now fire cleanses. This fire will cleanse Frank the arse from yer heart and mind. Ye will feel nae need to seek him out and will refuse any attention he gives ye. Ye will be free to find a decent man, one worthy of ye." She starts with his shirt. She places it in the bin and adds a few drops of lighter fluid. She starts it blazing. They both watch with satisfaction as it is consumed.

"Ye are now free from the need of his body." Gellis explains. She next adds the ticket stubs. They go up in seconds. "The need of his company." Finally the pictures. They watch as they curl up and disintegrate. "And lastly, the need of him in yer future, the reality of him in yer present, and the memories of him in yer past."

It works. She still cries some but, she refuses his phone calls, deletes his texts,and blocks him on SM. She is open to the tall redhaired Scot when he appears in her life a few months later.


End file.
